danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Player (Powder Game)
This page is about players in Powder Game. For its Powder Game 2 counterpart, visit Player (Powder Game 2). A player is a person-controlled version of a fighter (implemented in Powder Game ver4.9). Their appearance differs slightly from fighters, and they cannot "fight." A second player was later added in ver5.8. Players are controlled with the keyboard and are unable to be dragged. They have a special ability to absorb and shoot certain elements from their heads. However, fighters can kill them. Like fighters, their main collision detection is on their feet, but this is only when elements touch the player's feet, while the other parts can go through anything. Fighters however, can kill players by a kick to the head, and not the limbs. They can also collide with their feet. Like fighters, they can kick boxes and balls. Player control .]] The first player has a box shaped head and is controlled with the arrow keys. The left and right arrows are for moving, up is for jumping, and down is for shooting an element that has been absorbed earlier. The second player has a round head with the same shape as a ball and is controlled with the "WASD" keys. For the second player, "A" and "D" are for moving, "W" is for jumping, and "S" is for shooting an element. The player can also become stuck if it jumps into a solid that is touching block which is located on top of the solid. The player will be "on top" of the highest dot of solid, and will be unable to move other than shooting with the head. Glitches Players have the ability to "Double jump." In game, if one were to make the player fall off a ledge without jumping, it will have the ability to jump once more. Note: Due to the momentum of the falling player, this second jump is practically useless except if the player is moving very quickly left or right, i.e. with a fan head. Element absorption ability .]] Players can absorb an element if it touches their head, called absorption ability. Then, using the down key, the player can shoot that element. Only non-solid elements can be absorbed, with the exception of fan. Also, creating a player with an element selected with the second mouse button creates a player with that element already absorbed. Below is a table showing what elements in the menu result in which element and their common uses. (most elements result in that element, but a few are other elements - for example, snow isn't on the menu and ice is a solid, so ice makes a snow player) Hacking By hacking the game, it was possible in the past to create three players, which were all controllable at the same time with the arrow keys. However this issue was fixed and all uploads which were using it, have been deleted. Fan player disappeared for awhile, and a few uploads that included players were missing them. For more details, see the article about multiple players. Unlike Fireworks, which can have its attribute changed to any element or object through code hacking, players cannot have their attributes changed to disallowed elements, since players with hacked attributes will simply not load when the code is Set. There is also a way to make pen-s 0 block by changing the player attribute to block through hacking. However, both the player attribute and pen-s 0 block will disappear after loading. The pen-s 0 block would turn into 4x4 pen-s 1 blocks after loading. Trivia *When players 1 and 2 both have the same attribute and their heads are in the same spot, the area where their heads meet is turned black. *When subjected to high winds in different directions, players can get stretched out. *The heads of the players are shaped like a size-0 box and a ball, respectively. Category:Powder Game objects